Unfortunate Arrangements
by kennna97
Summary: When Clary has a family dinner and is informed that she is now engaged she is very much more than just shocked. How will she react when she finds out who it is? Or that the person she is now engaged to (because of blackmail) She hates with every fiber in her body? Bad summary but this is my first story on here,let me know if i should continue! Includes the Whole gang!
1. An unforgettable Dinner

**So this is My first Story, Let me know if i should continue if its good or bad! I dont own the Mortal Instruments unfortunately im not that much of a genius.**

I was on my way to dinner with my family, that is how this horrible day started. It was just supposed to be a nice little get together. Boy was I wrong. This is where my story begins, fresh out of college trying to open my own art gallery...

"Mom i'm home" I yelled as i walked into the house, throwing my keys into the glass bowl in foyer.

"Oh Clary its so good to see you how are you sweetheart? Come sit you are a bit late, but that is ok." She said as she gave me a hug she looked a bit frazzled but i shrugged it off. My mother was always a bit erratic. She was a beautiful women and people tell me i look like her all the time but i dont see it sure with the curly red hair and the emerald eyes but that is where it ends. She is tall and curvy where im short and have somewhat ok boobs but thats about it, im am no where near as beautiful as my mother, but hey we cant have everything in life can we?

As I entered the kitchen my big brother Jon came and gave me a big hug. I will mention now that Jon and i look nothing the same, his white blonde hair and sharp angled face closely resembled my father but the only characteristics we share are our eyes and a small birth mark on the insides of our wrists. It almost looks like a weird tattoo but its just a birth mark.

"Hey Clare-Bear" he whispered to me sounding solemn. I pulled away searching his face looking for a sign as to what was wrong, but all he did was smile warily at me.

"Whats going on?" I asked confused looking around the room at my Mother, brother, and step father who also looked a bit upset.

" Lets eat first before we have a little conversation Clary. Please I need to have just a normal dinner for a few minutes." My mother replied looking at me pleadingly, i immediately started to have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I nodded my head yes biting my lip.

Dinner was quite with small chat and questions about random things, like how my best friends Simon, and Izzy were how my attempts at running a gallery were going, and random stuff like that. When everyone was done with dinner my mother lead us all to the living room and sat me down. The uneasy feeling returning almost immediately.

"Clary..." She looked at me sadly, "We have some news that you aren't going to like. And please before you freak out on us hear me out OK?" I opened my mouth to reply but she put her and up to silence me. " You are getting engaged!" she tried to add fake cheer to her voice but it didn't work. My mouth dropped open and is started to say something but she put her hand up again. "We are forced into this sweetheart I can't give you all the details, but i will tell you it has to do with your fathers murder and the other person in this situation is being blackmailed into it as well"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. My mind was racing something connecting to my fathers Murder? But what does that have to do with me? Why? All the questions popping into my head were suffocating me. I couldn't breathe couldn't move. I was being forced into an engagement? "who?" i croaked out.

At that my mothers face fell even farther if that was possible. "Clary I..." my step father Luke cut her off.

"We can't tell you right now... All we can say is your apartment has already been packed up and moved into your new place with your fiance who you have met before..." He looked up at me begging me to understand.

"WHO THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH?" I screamed I cant handle this oh my god this is way to much.

" Here is the address to his place, but sweetheart it is imperative that in public you act like a happy couple, is that clear? They are always watching do you understand?" I refused to look at him. "Do you UNDERSTAND? It is imperative for your guys safety." Finally i nodded and looked up at him.

"I understand" God what is happening right now? I can't even think straight...

"Good. Now here is the address to your place. Good luck sweetheart. Please understand that we would never make you do this unless it was absolutely necessary." Luke handed me a small piece of paper with an address and gave me a hug and a kiss on the head, as did my mom and Jon.

"It's going to be ok Clare-Bear, you'll see" Jon whispered as he hugged me.

I left the house hailing a cab, and handing him the address. trying to think who this mystery person could possibly be? and also...What the hell just happened?

The cabby driver dropped me off in front of the most gorgeous apartment building I had ever seen , i just starred up in awe. I guess its now or never and with that i entered the building and headed to the clerks desk.

" Umm... my name is Clary Fray I was sent-" the clerk cut me off with out even looking up at me.

"Pent House, here is your key" I looked at her in shock... penthouse?

When I reached the door... I guess my door I was hesitant what if this person was some kind of psycho? Shut up Clary imagination just go in. And so I did.

To the say the least I was NOT prepared to see the person inside. There on the couch was the most arrogant, snobby, ass hat of all ass hats, who unfortunately is also the most beautiful blonde haired golden eyed angel you will ever see. And I hate him with every fiber in my entire being.

There in front of me sat Jace Wayland.

"Hey little red" He said to me smirking at my shocked face, I stood there completely frozen starring at him " Take a picture" he said "It will last longer but i do have to say it wont capture the immense glory of all of this." He said gesturing him to himself.

"You have to be FUCKING kidding me" I said. Kill me know dear Lord take me please end me before this Misery begins.


	2. Acquaintances

**Oh my goodness thank you guys for all of the feed back! Those really do make me happy lol I do not own TMI unfortunately but here is chapter to enjoy!**

It had been a week since i had moved in and Jace and i hadn't exchanged a single word since i first walked in the door. I Had stood there staring at him and then stormed off to find my bedroom and then holed myself in there for the rest of the evening not even bothering to eat dinner. We never spoke because A. I hate him and B. we never see each other. My days had been going like this since i had moved in: Wake up at 5:30 go for a run to the gym work out run home. Take a shower and leave for work. I would get home around 7:00 each night.

Jace would never be home when i got home from my runs and didnt get home till 11:00pm doing god knows what with god knows who. By the time he got home i would have already eaten dinner and gone to my room to paint or draw or do something. And i never bothered to leave my room to say hello either. It's saturday today though, which means that Im sleeping in.

When i finally wake up i look at my clock and it reads 9:30. I get up and head to the kitchen in desperate need of a cup of coffee. When i get there though guess who i see? The ass hat himself is sitting at the table drinking coffee while typing something on his laptop.

"Good Morning" he says without looking up from his computer.

"Uh… morning?" i stuttered surprised he said anything to me. I was trying desperately not to stare at him, i mean i hate the guy but there is no way you can deny that he is one hot mother fucker. He is currently only wearing low rise sweatpants that show his muscular V perfectly. Oh good god hormones shut up you hate him.

I walk over to get a cup of coffee leaning against the counter staring out the window. "Is this how we are going to live?" He asked suddenly. "Never speaking or seeing each other? Because when i imagined moving in with a girl this is not how i pictured it" he said still not bothering to look up from his computer. Im quiet for a moment

"This isn't something either of us wanted to why pretend?" I asked coldly.

"Maybe but we are stuck with this arrangement no matter if we like it or not so why make our lives more miserable?" he asked finally looking up from his laptop.

"This is a living hell" I murmured to myself turning my back to him, "Jace," I sighed " I can't stand you, you can't stand me cant we just leave it at that ? Go ahead keep sleeping with other women I don't really care just dont bring them home." Suddenly i was spun around and pinned to the counter behind me. Jace pressed up against me his face inches from mine, his eyes burning

" Why would you ever think something like that?" He asked hardley. "We are engaged, i would NEVER NEVER cheat on you fake relationship or not. Is that understood?" He said staring at me so intensely I had to look down. I nodded mutely still staring down. Jace leaned forward even more and whispered in my ear "good" and then i felt his lips kiss the sensitive skin behind my ear, and i jerked back looking shocked he just smiled and let go of me and walked out of the room.

What the hell just happened? I shook my head and finished my coffee this was going to be the hardest things i had ever faced in my life. *********************************************************************************************************

**Time skip to that evening.**

I had gone grocery shopping all day getting necessities for the house but now Izzy, my best friend and unfortunately Jace's sister was on her way over so we could get ready together so we could go clubbing.

"I can't believe you have to be engaged to him, though you guys do make like the cutest couple ever because like you are soooo short and he is tall and ugh why do you guys have to hate each other?" Izzy whined at me as she did my hair.

"You know why Izzy and trust me we do not look cute together" "I know" she sighed. "here go put this on-" she was about hand me something that was supposed to be a dress but looked more like a very small shirt. There was a knock on the door. There stood Jace looking uneasy.

" Clary, I um. You have to wear this." he shoved a box into my hands and left the room. I opened the small ring box and found the most gorgeous ring inside Silver with a big rounded diamond with little diamonds on the band.

"well that was a romantic proposal… Not" I snorted. I closed the box and put it on the counter.

"Clary you know you have to wear it" Izzy said looking at me.

"Yeah in public but that thing won't be near my finger when im home." Izzy just sighed and finished my make up and made me change. When i looked in the mirror i was shocked i mean izzy always makes me look good but never this good.

"Izzy whats with all the extra effort?" I asked. "Dont you want Jace and all the other guys to drool all over you?" She winked "come on lets go the guys are waiting for us" i just rolled my eyes but i followed her regardless. **********************************************************************************************************

When we got down the stairs to join the guys, all of their jaws dropped. Izzy looking gorgeous as ever in huge heels and a cute little sequined black dress. I on the other hand a mid thigh tight dress on that wrapped my body in black my hair was down in perfect ringlets and I had an amazing smokey eye going for me. I looked sexy as hell. Magnus just smiled and Alec looked like he wanted to tell his sister to put some clothes on, Simon just stared at his girlfriend with his mouth hanging open. Jon on the other hand wasnt looking at either of us he was hard core glaring at Jace, who was looking me up and down over and over again.

"Oh come on pick your jaws up off the ground and lets go!" Izzy said ratherly impatiently.

**Just a quick little filler hopefully I will be able to update again tonight :) Please leave a review with your thoughts I would greatly appreciate it! **


	3. A Sassy Night In The Club

**Ok here you guys go dang two chapters in one day?! I feel like i cant get this out of my head quick enough lol Sooo i do not own TMI. And ps. if you listen to the song when reading a certain part it makes is so much sassier and better lol The song is Blue Jeans by Jessie James ( i do not own that either) OK enough here you guys go! **

I stepped out of the club and into the street when we finally got to the club, i looked around for a second taking everything in. I was about to turn around when i felt an arm wrap around my waist. I looked up shocked to see Jace looking down at me. What the ?!

"What the hell do you-" I started but he cut me off by leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"Remember little red we are a happily engaged couple out in public so act like you don't hate my guts please" I sucked in a breathe i had totally forgotten about the fact that we had to act like a real couple in public. Finally i nodded slightly. And at that he kissed me behind my ear again, i shuddered man he really needs to stop doing that.

I finally looked up to see Izzy staring at us smiling slightly shaking her head. To that i just glared at her. It felt strange to have Jaces arm wrapped around me he was warm and I could feel his strong muscles as he gripped me closer to him as some guy across the street whistled at me.

"Oh this calls for many, many rounds of shots!" magnus yelled as we entered the club once we were inside Jace let go of me and headed to the bar with Magnus instantly my side felt cold where he had once been. But before i could think any further into it Izzy had grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We danced with everyone and anyone laughing and grinding with strangers and each other we were already tipsy but hey what are weekends for?

After many many MANY rounds of shots later (I was so far gone i probably wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow) Izzy decided that it was time to unleash the full on sexy Izzy and Clary show. Singing up on the stage Izzy absolutely loves my voice but i don't think that its very good but oh well im drunk BITCHES YOLO. So sorry i used yolo but hey its true!

"I have a _very _special treat for you all here is MY best friend clary and she is gonna go full on sass on you guys out there!" Izzy slurred on the stage. Oh good god what am i about to do?

I grabbed the microphone from Izzy and said " Ok all the ladies out here tonight im gonna need your help with the chorus and the the sassy dancing do you guys think you can do that for me?" A course of "yeahs" and girls screams and giggles erupted from the crowd. "OK here we go, boys watch and learn!" Damn alcohol makes me bold!

**I hang in my blue jeans**

**I sway in my blue jeans**

**Representing Georgia**

**So I twange in my blue jeans**

I started to rock my hips and dance for the crowd.

**Who likes my blue jeans?**

**You like my blue jeans**

**Specially when I wear my**

**Cowboy boots with my**

At this i pointed to a random guy at the front and danced with him

"K'mon Ladies help me out here!" I yelled to the crowd

**I, I'm so fly**

**I got a fresh new pair that's so tight**

**{uh} I, I'm so fly**

**I got a fresh new pair that's so tight {oh}**

At this i slowly dropped it low singing from each knee facing different directions

**I got a brand new pair of blue jeans**

**Me and my posse looking fresh and so clean**

**Headed out, rocking 'til the early morning**

**Giving my sugar one sweet performance**

**{hey, hey} Don't matter what you wearing**

**{hey, hey} It's about the way you wear it**

**{hey, hey} Don't matter what you wearing**

**{hey, hey} It's about the way you**

At this i stood up and Izzy and another girl stood behind me as we sassily walked up the stage and pointed at random girls so they started dancing for us.

**I step in my blue jeans**

**Home wreck in my blue jeans**

**Got it from my momma**

**So I'm blessed in my**

**I sing in my blue jeans**

**Bling in my blue jeans**

**When I hit the country club**

**I get in free with my**

**Oh, I'm like whoa**

**I got a fresh new pair that's so dope**

**Oh, I'm like whoa**

**I got a fresh new pair that's so dope**

We just continually prance around the stage singing and grinding with random guys laughing the whole time. oh alcohol you are my friend.

**Y'all ready for this?**

**Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey**

**When I bend and snap**

**When I step and clap**

**Everybody asks, 'Who is that?'**

**When I'm out in public**

**Everybody loves it**

**I know what they wondering**

**When I bend and snap**

**When I step and clap**

**Everybody asks, 'Who is that?'**

**When I'm out in public**

**Everybody loves it**

**I know what they wondering**

All of us girls got real sassy here bending and snapping like our lives depended on it not a singles guys mouth was closed in the whole club. As i was stepping and clapping i caught Jace staring at me with a smirk on his face and a look i couldn't identify in his eyes. I quickly looked away.

**I look rich in my blue jeans**

**Slap a (ow!) **(Izzy Slapped my butt with a giggle) **in my blue jeans**

**Boys looking as I rock my hips in my** (All the girls rocked their hips nice and slow)

**I tease in my blue jeans**

**I squeeze in my blue jeans**

**And when I blow up**

**I'm getting free pairs uh**

**Dont matter whatcha wearing**

**its the way you wear it**

**heyyy ya **

We broke off laughing as the club erupted with cheers. ya we were pretty great. I looked over and Jace was still staring at me i blushed and looked away again. What the heck is going on?! Come on Clary get a hold of yourself!

After we got off the stage Izzy and I danced some more and took some more shots, but that is all i can remember because suddenly everything went dark.

**Jace POV (I know exciting lol)**

Damn she looks to good every guy in this damn club is eye fucking her and i hate it i just want to punch them all in the face and show them the ring on her small little finger that claims her to him. But i can't she already hates me and she would hate me even more if i did that. Damn this whole situation sucks. Her singing that song and the way she danced holy fucking shit i couldnt breathe she is one hot girl…. not that i would mention that to her.

"Jace Jace hello earth to Jace" I snap out of my head to see Izzy in front of me with a very much passed out clary on the floor. "she is fine she just drank too much and blacked out now come help me" Izzy said before i could even open my mouth.

I head over to the petite little red head laying on the floor and gently pick her up bridal style cradling her head between my chest and chin, damn she is so small she doesn't was a thing even if she is just dead weight.

Izzy looks at us for a second saying something that suspiciously sounds like too cute before grabbing her phone out and snapping a quick pic. I glare at my sister over clary's flaming hair but she holds her hand up. " It was a moment that need to be captured" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"What ever, Im going to take her home she is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow" I said to Izzy and she just nodded smiling like a maniac as we left.

I didnt let go of clary the whole way home when i finally got to our apartment i took her to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. I was about to leave the room when suddenly clary screamed an earth shattering scream I spun her around to see her still passed out whimpering and shaking.

"PLease please stop stop STOP" she shrieked i rushed over to her and gathered her in my arm .

"shh clary wake up wake up its ok im right here wake up baby" I whispered to her. Her eyes flew open and she just started shaking and crying holding onto me for dear life we stayed that way for a while her clinging onto me for dear life as i rocked her back and forth. Finally her breathing calmed and she fell asleep again.

I looked down at her and gently kissed the top of her head. What was that i wondered. I gently tucked her in and fell asleep next to her on top of the covers just in case she had another episode. I will leave before she wakes up so she doesn't know i stayed here i thought as i drifted off to

sleep.

**Clary POV**

when i woke in the morning my head was pounding as if someone was repeatedly hitting me in the head with a sledge hammer. When i finally dragged myself out of bed i caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror. Holy shit did i look absolutely hideous make EVERYWHERE all my clothes were still on from last night except for my shoes.

What happened last night? How did i get home? I couldnt remember a thing….

When i finally made my way to the kitchen (cleaned up) i was greeted with the smell of hashbrowns and eggs and greasy food. It smelled amazing when i rounded the corner there was Jace shirtless and in sweats again cooking eggs at the stove.

"Here you go the best cure to a hangover known to man" Jace said smiling crookedly at me,

"Do you remember anything from last night?" A look of mischief entered his eyes

I groaned oh no what did i do last night?

**There you guys go let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :) **


	4. The Fight

**I am so sorry guys! I meant to update like way long ago but the night I went to write up a new chapter I had a colicing pony that I had to stay with till 11pm with and then life got super busy with finals for my classes and so on ... so life lol Here is a small little chapter until i can write some more! please review and let me know how you guys feel about it! :) **

It had been weeks since the whole club incident. Jace and I had gone back to our normal routines. Never really talking or seeing each other but when we did it was conversations with snide remarks and jabs at each other. It wasn't pretty.

"anybody home?" I heard Jace call from the entry way.

"In the Kitchen," i called out. please let him just go to his room.

I looked up when I heard him clearing throat looking at me with a hard look, "When were you going to tell me?" He asked harshly, angry was understatement he looked down right pissed off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked surprised at his sudden anger.

"Don't try and play innocent," He snarled. "I can't believe this!" He slammed his hand on the counter next to him. "How could you do this?"

"Jace, what the Hell are you talking about?" I asked shrinking back he was so angry.

"Jesus Christ Clary I know you didnt want this, hell who would? But seriously how can you do this to anyone… even me? I PROMISED YOU!" He was screaming now, and he was terrifying.

"Jace please calm-"

"Dont you dare tell me to calm down," he boomed, "you know i thought you were the good one in this relationship! Not some sultty whore!"

My mouth dropped open, all the air left my lungs and i felt like I had been slapped across the face. "Jace what the FUCK are you talking about," I managed to ground out.

"You wanna play dumb? Fine! I got a phone call earlier today from you, and you wanna know what i heard on the other end? I heard you having sex with some. We are engaged clary!"

I stood stock still… what the hell? I was with Magnus all day, he had stopped at the shop. "Jace i seriously don't know what your talking about, I was with-"

"Just stop clary, just stop you can't get out of this one." He looked at me with so much spite, I could hardly breathe. Then a spark of anger flared up inside me.

"Jace that didn't happen, and who are you to call me a liar?" I screamed

"Clary there is evidence I heard it with my own ears, what more do I need?" he yelled back.

We stood in the kitchen screaming at each other for at least five minutes just screaming, at one another, words flying. Finally when I couldn't take it anymore, I just stormed out of the kitchen and ran to my room.

I Grabbed my spandex and sports bra and threw it on with a light jacket over it and then grabbed my gym bag and headed for the door as i put my hair up into a ponytail.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jace asked a few steps behind me.

"That is none of your goddamn business." I retorted as i reached the door and began opening it.

"Like hell it is, you are still my fiance!" he roared.

"Last time I checked Jace, that doesn't mean you own me." I said and stepped out the door slamming it in his face.

I pulled out my phone and texted Izzy.

Meet me at the studio in 10.


	5. Dancing With Danger

**Hi guys sorry for such a long time! I hope everyone has had a wonderful holiday season! I dont own TMI or anything lol sorry its a short one but I will try and update again tonight or tomorrow ! No promises though ha life gets a little busy! **

I was so mad I, ran straight to the studio how could he accuse me like that without even asking me first? like who is he to claim I would do something like that, I was with Magnus all day it didnt make any sense...

when I finally got to the studio I threw my dance bag aside and turned on the music. I let it consume me and wholeheartedly danced all my feelings out to the movements the anger that was built up the frustration with everything just came out in my movements when I finally finished the number I was breathing hard and couldnt seem to get enough air in my lungs i was confused and hurt and it was consuming me. I looked up to see Izzy standing in the doorway looking at me, with concern.

" what happened Clary, I haven't seen you dance like that in a very, very long time." she asked her eyes full of worry.

"Your fucking brother that's what happened," I spat looking at the ground then I sighed, "I'm sorry iz its not your fault. I went on to explain everything that happened from the yelling to the fight, his accusation. Everything and that i didnt even get to prove that I was innocent, that I was with Magnus all day.

"he didn't even let you explain like at all?" izzy asked

"nope it was, you're a liar I have proof and your a fucking whore that's pretty much what came out"

"well, how are you feeling? are you ok?" she asked tentatively

"I guess... I just never thought he would call me something so horrible and then not listen to a word I had to say." I said biting my lip. No get a hold of yourself clary you are stronger than this… remember you hate him and this just furthers that hate.

"Enough talk" I say suddenly getting up, " I'm tired of it. let's dance I'm feeling some B". I said grinning at Izzy she knows that when I dance to Beyonce the inner tigress (is that even a thing lol) comes out. I think dancing is the only time that I can be sexy. I head to the sound system turning on Beyonce partition how I love dancing to Beyonce and the sassiness of it all.

the beat came on and the music consumed us we danced like it was a lot like nobody was watching which no one was, which was nice but at the same time it would be one hell of a show.

when the song finally ended Izzy and I were breathing heavily and laughing our butts of oh man i love izzy.

We danced some more until we finally collapsed on our backs heads together and just talked.

"What are you gonna do?" Izzy asked.

"I really dont know…. I dont want to go back to the apartment but i also dont want to look like some coward." I sighed god why is this so hard. " Why can't i just have a normal life? I was okay with being a cat lady for the rest of my life iz.."

she turned towards me propping herself up on her elbow, " you would have met someone else you wouldn't be a cat lady Clary."

"Izzy, i have never wanted any of this. There is no one out there for me and i had come to terms with that and now im being forced into something with someone who not only doesn't love me but hates me and thinks im some kind of whore." I let out a big breathe.

"Clary i can't believe you look at your life like that." Izzy said hardly. I looked over at her surprised at her outburst of anger. She got up and grabbed her bag and went to the door. " When you wanna look at yourself in a positive light and realize how amazing you are, but until then i don't know if i can handle being around someone who doesn't respect themselves." and with that she stormed out.

What is my life coming to i thought. Everything is falling apart.

I was walking around the streets of New York for hours, just walking around thinking about everything, The conversation with Jace just playing over and over and over in my head. I had never seen him so mad but the more i played it in my head i realized part of the look in his eyes was hurt.

I was startled out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing. it was a text from an unknown number

_I see you. _

A shiver ran down my spine as i glanced around. calm down its just a prankster. My phone buzzed again

_Get out of town or you will regret it,_

Ok time to panic, My phone buzzed again

_I know everything about you and unless you want everyone you love to suffer i suggest you get out of this city within the next 3 hours or you will be begging for mercy._

My first thoughts A. Holy shit my world is really falling apart. B. OH MY FUCKING GOD HOLY SHIT FLYING BALLs

_i suggest you take this seriously. i know about what happened 4 years ago. you have 2 hours to get out of here or i will pick off those close to you one by one_

Another shiver ran down my spine, I waited a moment but no more texts came. I hailed a cab quickly.

"Where to?" The cabby asked

"The airport, its time i go home." I said pulling out my phone and putting it to my ear

"Hi I need a ticket for the next plane to Amsterdam, It flies out in an hour? Perfect. No I dont have any luggage"

My heart was beating hard,from the thought of going home.

Goodbye New York, Hello the Netherlands

**Let me know what you think! PS. I imagine clary doing these dances go to youtube and look up breathe me by sia trio its the first video the girl farthest left in the sports bra is who i imagine clary to be. ( I do not own or know who posted this so disclaimer here lol) for the second routine look up Yonce Vanessa Hudgens its the first video as well (Again disclaimer lol) Enjoy! review review review! **


	6. Regret

**Here is another quick chapter! Let me know what you think! I do not own any of TMI :( but thats ok! lol **

**Jace POV**

I had settled down a little since clary had stormed out. I wasn't happy that she had just upped and left, but it gave me time to breathe and cool off so I didn't say anymore horrible things to her. I hadnt meant what I said to her, it just came out. I never pegged her to be that kind of girl.

This feeling I was having was new, I used to never give a rats ass what girls did they could make their own choices just like i could make mine. But I was telling the truth to clary when i told her I wouldn't cheat I would be loyal to her even if this was a set up thing. All I could think of was that stupid phone call and the sounds from the other side of the phone, someone moaning her name and her squeaks and sighs in reply. It was disgusting and it hurt and filled me with rage all at the same time.

BANG BANG BANG

my head jerked to the sound of someone banging on the door and buzzer. I sat there for a while hoping whoever it was would just go away and let me wallow in my misery until Clary got home… or maybe it was clary, no she wouldn't knock. The banging continued so I dragged myself up and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello?" I asked with an irritated voice

"You mother Fucking Asshole better let me up RIGHT NOW or i will hang you from your toes" Izzy's VERY angry voice came crackling through the speakers.

I sighed " Do I have to let me up?" I asked sarcastically

"If you dont you will wish you were never born."

"Fine" I buzzed her in and went back to the couch.

I heard her slam the door and then the next thing I know she is standing there right in front of me, looking more angry than I have ever seen her tapping her toe.

"can i help you?" I asked flippantly

" what the fuck is wrong with you? I was just with clary at the dance studio, and she was upset out her mind" My stomach dropped at the thought. " She said you didnt even let her say a single thing about the whole situation! What were you thinking?!" She huffed getting super red in the face.

"I was thinking that she was cheating on me with some loser and accidentally butt dialed me and i caught her in the act." I drawled out slowly. Izzy was already shaking her head

"You're an idiot" she whipped out her phone and then handed it to me. I looked at her questioningly " Just put it to your ear and then ask magnus what he did to day and who he did it with"

I looked at her irritatedly but did as she asked

"Hello" came Magnus's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hey its Jace" I sighed

"Oh hey what's up goldie?" he asked cheerfully

"I am supposed to ask you what you did today and who you did it with."

"Oh ok…. well i ate breakfast-"

"Magnus" I growled out, I was not in the mood.

"Fine I was with Clary at the art studio I was helping her put up some paintings, because the poor little deary can't reach that high why?" My heart stopped beating and then like tsunami wave guilt and anger at myself came washing over me.

I just hung up on Magnus and stared open mouth up at Izzy. "where is she i have to talk to her, I have to make this right," I said .

"she is probably at the studio on 4th still she is probably still dancing because of me…" she trailed off saying the last part mostly to herself but i heard it anyways.

"What do you mean because of you?" I asked suspiciously

"We got in a fight, well never mind you are in deeper shit than me go get her and apologize for the ass you were and have always been.

I Left in a rush but when i got to the studio she wasn't there. So I went back to the apartment and waited. and waited. She didn't come home that night or the next and no one had heard from her.

She had just vanished and fear consumed me. What had I done? First thing tomorrow morning i was gonna file a missing persons report, i had tried earlier that day but they said I had to wait until she had been missing for a longer amount of time.

I didn't sleep. I didnt eat. All i Could think was what had i done?

** .REVIEW. Please :) **

**also has anyone read the Mara Dyer trilogy? I just finished the last book and it was amazing! if you haven't read it you should read it!**


	7. The Call

**Sorry for not posting in a while, finals week was a pain! I dont own any of TMI Sorry its so short I will try and update again soon! **

it was finally time to be able to go to the cops with a missing person report. I hadn't slept a wink and no one had heard from clary.

"Yeah I'm on my way to the police station right now," I said to Isabell on the phone. "Yup. bye"

Just as I was putting on my jacket my phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was a blocked number. "Hello?" I asked questioningly.

"Jace?" My heart stopped.

"Clary?" I breathed

"yeah it's me" she said unsurly.

"Oh my god clary where are you? why did you leave? everyone has been everyone has been worried sick! Never mind, are you ok?" Questions just flowed out of my like a flood gate being opened.

"I'm fine." She said in a small voice. "I'm not coming home though Jace"

"what do you mean you're not coming home where are you?

"i've… left the country and I wont be back… ever" her voice cracked at the last part, she sounded different though she had a light accent.

"why not clary? this is your home! If its because of the fight I am so sorry Clary I can never apologize enough for what I said to you, it was horrible and despicable and I was just so angry and hurt that I didn't give you the chance to speak and I am so sorry, I will spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to make it up to you…" I let out a long breathe. "I'm just so sorry clare"

The other end of the line was quiet. "Clary?" and then I heard a ruckess and someone yelling in a language I didn't understand.

"Hold on Im coming Ik zal gewoon nog een minuut te zijn" **(Hold on Im coming I will just be another minute ) **Clary shouted back. "I'm sorry Jace I have to go I just wanted to let you know that I was ok and not to go to the police. Sorry it took so long. Tell my family I love them. Have a nice life Jace" And then the line clicked off.

I stared at my phone in shock. Had she just spoken in a different language? It was a clue to where she was… to bad I had no clue what language it was. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for. It rang once before it was answered.

"meet me at Taki's In ten min." And then I hung up.

**OHHHHH! lol Jk not that exciting ha sorry i will try to not disappear again! Review Please :) **

**xo Kenna**


End file.
